Explosions: New home
by Crazy Pink Penguin
Summary: The boys help Darcy get settled in her new home. - One-shot. Sequel to 'Explosions'. Warning for adult content. 18 and up only please!


**Sorry for the wait! Life got crazy, but here it is finally! Hopefully the next one-shot will be up quicker so keep an eye out :)!**

* * *

**Explosions: ****New home**

"Mines bigger." Merle smirked smugly, staring at the half painted wall in front of him. His overalls were covered in white paint and he held a brush in his right hand.

"Well, I should hope so," Darcy joked in response, her clothing matching his. "You are a _guy_, after all."

A snort was heard from behind them before Daryl's voice followed, sounding amused. "Y'all are meant to be paintin' and what'd I find? Ya both drawin' dicks on the wall." He commented, walking forward, his clothing in the same state as theirs except his stains were pink – he'd been working on the kitchen. Yes, she was having a pink kitchen. It was like her childhood dreams were coming true.

Darcy shrugged, not looking at all guilty. "Merle started it."

"Mature." Merle smirked at her before lifting up his brush and continuing with the painting. "Think we should keep the dicks? Could be modern art."

Darcy hiccupped a laugh as she mirrored his actions. "Hell no." Most of the livingroom was done. They were painting it white; it was the only color she could think of at the time. She wasn't really sure what color scheme she wanted but she figured that white was a safe way to go – it would be easy to paint over if she wanted to change it.

She had been living in her new house for a week now. She was finding it weird not having her Mom around but she was slowly adjusting. She could still call her so it wasn't like she didn't hear from her but that didn't stop her from missing her Mom. Phone-calls just weren't the same as seeing someone face-to-face.

Daryl and Merle had been over every day after they'd finished work, helping her settle as quickly as possible.

Darcy still had a decent income now that Jasmine had started to employ phone sex operators. Once a week Darcy would go down there and help Jasmine with the business side of things.

Life was good.

"Almost finished in the kitchen," Daryl drawled, leaning his shoulder against the wall as he watched them work. "Just gotta wait fer it to dry then get started on the glossin'."

Darcy grinned at that and lent down so she could balance her paint brush on the lid of the paint before heading towards the kitchen. "Really? I'm so excited!" she exclaimed in a squeal. When she reached the kitchen, she sighed happily, seeing all the pink. "It's beautiful." She said honestly.

Daryl snorted. "Such a fuckin' girl."

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you rather I was more of a guy?" she teased, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders when she reached him. "Would you rather I had a dick so I could fuck you up the-"

"Stop." Daryl told her, his lips descending down onto hers to make sure she did just that. He knew she was only teasin' but he didn't wanna hear that shit. He'd rather do _anything_ so he didn't have take it up the ass. That shit was for girls and pussies.

She smiled against his lips as they kissed, moving in sync. It wasn't sexual; just love and affection. After a few moments, they parted but kept their arms around each other as she looked over at Merle, who was holding his phone up in their direction. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged.

"Gotta 'ave a few pics ta decorate the house with, hmm?" he offered, tucking his phone away into his pocket before clapping his hands together. "Anywho. What'ja say we move this party down to the bar? I gotta a couple'a beers with my name of 'em!" he exclaimed joyfully.

Darcy grinned and nodded in agreement before turning her gaze to Daryl, seeing what he thought of the idea.

He gave a curt nod and let one hand fall to Darcy's ass cheek, where he gave it a spank before pulling away from her. "C'mon. Lets get goin'."

* * *

Best thing about living in a redneck town? _No one_ gave a shit about what they wore. They hadn't bothered getting changed out of their painty overalls, just heading straight down to the bar to get their drinks.

She would never have dreamed of doing it in her home town. People would turn up their nose and look at you in disgust. There was none of that here though, and she found that she could really, really get used to living here.

They all laughed as they downed their first beer; the person who finished last paid for the next two rounds. Of course, it was her; no way could she beat them in a drinking competition…yet, anyway. She had plenty of time to train herself.

"_I'll be back_." She said in her best terminator voice before standing up, hearing the boys snorting behind her as she headed towards the bar. Maybe the beer was effecting her quicker that she had expected.

As she stood at the bar and waited for the bartender to pour their drinks, a man approached her, looking pretty pissed out of his face. He stumbled against the bar, trying to hold himself upright while flashing her a wobbly smile, which she assumed was meant to be flirty.

"Hey-" hiccup. "-There, gorgeous girl." He rasped, a southern drawl to match Daryl and Merles.

_Oh dear,_ she thought in amusement, wondering if he was the kind of guy who did this often. She also briefly wondered if he would regret this in the morning out of embarrassment. Although she doubted it – no one in this town gave a shit. "Hey," she replied with an amused smile. It was awkward. She didn't really know how to talk to a drunk who clearly wanted to get into her pants. She hoped that the bartender would hurry up.

He burped before grimacing at the taste. "Y-ya wanna come home wid me?" he slurred, elbow slipping on the bar as he lost his balance.

"I'm taken." She told him with a tight smile.

"Damn right, she is." Daryl growled from behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist as he appeared at her side. "So why dontycha scurry along. Girl ain't interested."

His tone of voice set her girly bits on fire. He sounded so possessive and gruff. She wished she could take him there and then. Hell, get a few more drinks down her and she might do just that.

"Pfft," the guy spat drunkenly. "You can't handle a pretty girl like her. She needs a real _man_."

That made Darcy frown. She understood that he wanted to get laid, and that he didn't know she was taken so fair does to him; it was a simple mistake. But there was no need for him to start getting nasty. "I'll have you know-" she wrapped her arm around Daryl's back and leaned into him just as the bartender arrived with their beers. "-Daryl is _more_ than enough. I've never screamed before but he manages to make he do it _every-damn-time._ So yeah, back off, you drunk-tard." Ok..she had _no idea_ what a drunk-tard was meant to be but she honestly couldn't think of a good insult. Stupid alcohol.

Daryl just looked smug at her words and tightened his arm around her waist as the man rolled his eyes before stumbling away in defeat.

The bartender coughed a laugh, placing the beers on the counter. "She's a keeper," he commented to Daryl. "Don't wanna let a girl like her go."

Darcy ducked her head, trying to use her hair to hide her blush. She hadn't meant for anyone else to hear her words.

Daryl huffed a laugh at her reaction and squeezed her closer before leaning over and picking up the tray of beers. "Trust me, I ain't gonna."

She grinned as they made their way back to their seats. He weren't gonna let her go…she really liked the sound of that.

* * *

The front door to Darcy's house slammed opened as Daryl's back landed against it. Hands were everywhere, caressing every inch of each-others bodies. They both felt like they were on fire; burning way too hot and the only way to cool down was to take one another. _Right now_.

A shoe was kicked across the floor. The front door was slammed shut. A shirt went flying over the back of the couch. Pants were dropped to the floor. Feet scrambled as they tried to find the best surface to have sex on. It couldn't happen quick enough.

In the end, they gave up. Mostly because Daryl's pants tripped him as he attempted to kick them off to join Darcy's but they got trapped around his ankles and he went stumbling backwards.

She landed on his chest with a 'oof' and they both took a moment to laugh at their desperation before continuing their frantic kissing. The floor was a good enough spot, wasn't it?

They didn't get fully undressed. There wasn't enough time. Darcy needed to feel the fullness that Daryl provided her. She needed him to satisfy the ache in her pussy, where her body yearned for him desperately.

"Please, hurry," she whispered breathlessly against his lips. With her panties pushed aside, and shirt still on, but somehow without a bra – no idea where and when that went – his hand found his cock and he positioned it at her entrance.

He was about to thrust in when suddenly, he pulled back and groaned. "Rubber." He offered as an explanation before reaching for his pants and searching through the back pocket.

Her legs shook in anticipation as she watched him, licking her lips. He was so damn sexy. She knew she really needed to sort out some other form of birth control because they were way too forgetful when it came to condoms. She wouldn't think about it now though.

When he found one and slipped it on, he made his way back over to her before positioning himself at her folds once again. Once the head was in, he reached his hands up so they were holding hers above her head. He was in control.

The first thrust was a massive relief. He was inside of her; something they'd both been desperate for. He didn't take it slow, and started to thrust hard and fast, grunting in her ear.

"_God,_ Daryl…" she whimpered, head back against the floor and eyes shut as she let herself feel the pleasure he was giving her. Her hips rocked up, meeting his the best she could but he was so damn fast she struggled to keep up with him.

"Mine," he mumbled against her shoulder, his voice distance. It was almost as if he wasn't aware that he was speaking, and with the alcohol in his system, he probably wasn't. "Ain't no guy gonna have ya pussy. It's all mine. I've filled it with ma cum an' _made_ it mine. Ain't no one else who can have ya. I'd kill 'em first."

"Shit…" she hissed at the pleasure his words caused to spike through her. With every thrust, he rubbed up against her clit in just the right way and she could feel herself starting to clench around him. She was going to cum soon. "Close…" she whimpered in warning.

"Good. Wantcha to. I'm the only man who can make ya cum as hard as ya do, huh? Ain't no one made ya _squirt _before. Ain't no way made ya cum so hard an' so fast tha' ya sobbed with it. Ya _mine_, Darcy, don't fuckin' forget it."

"Fuck!" She called out, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in a scream as her body clenched around him. Her hips pushed up, trying to take as much of his dick as she could while she orgasmed around him. "God…" she whispered as she came down, vaguely aware of his grunts as he pumped into her the last few times.

"Damn girl." He whispered against her chest, heart beatin' frantically against her. "Dunno how you do it. Every-damn-time."

"Shit, it's all you, Daryl." She told him breathlessly, head resting back against the floor and feeling wayyy too boneless to move. "It's all you, honey."

Yeah, she was really glad that she moved here.

* * *

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
